


my eyes on you

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [23]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Domestic, Fluff, Modeling, Photography, Shyness, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, but like... its just between them jaebums self employed and bam sometimes models for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: jaebum immediately takes a few more photos, whispering, “have i told you that you’re an amazing model?”“every time you see me,” bambam jokes, but he still sounds a bit shy, his head bowed down.





	my eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tremmy_chii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremmy_chii/gifts).



> day 23!!! whew its late but its here
> 
> jaebam!!!! yea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! its not related to the one in the very beginning where bam was worried abt being a model heh this is a completely diff au u can tell by the last bit ;")

jaebum brings the camera up to his face again, looking through the viewfinder and focusing the lens before snapping a picture with a grin. “perfect.”

 

bambam smiles back at him shyly, soft sweater slipping down his shoulder as he looks to the side. he twists the material at the end of his sweater in his hands slightly, and jaebum immediately takes a few more photos, whispering, “have i told you that you’re an amazing model?”

 

“every time you see me,” bambam jokes, but he still sounds a bit shy, his head bowed down. “i’m not that great…”

 

“you’re really pretty, honey,” jaebum says, letting his camera slip from his hands to rest at his abdomen, held up by the neck strap, and he shifts forward to kiss bambam gently, running his hand through bambam’s hair. the younger whines softly and grips jaebum’s shirt, leaning up against him. jaebum soon pulls away, cooing at the dazed expression bambam now has. “you’re a natural. i love you so much.”

 

“is it just ‘cause i make you money with good photos?” bambam chuckles, but he’s still smiling good-naturedly. “i love you, too.”

 

“should we stop for today?” jaebum asks gently, playing with the straps of the camera. “we can just relax now…”

 

“it’s okay, you need a few more photos, don’t you?” bambam says, laying down, and jaebum’s hand twitches as his mind runs through the different angles he can take a photo of bambam with. “i can hear your thoughts from here, it’s fine.”

 

jaebum sighs, picking up his camera and looking through the viewfinder. he unconsciously ups the iso and starts taking photos again, shifting spots on the bed every once in a while to get a perfect shot. the sweater rides up slightly, and jaebum hesitates, wondering on whether or not to pull it back down. 

 

bambam notices, however, and he slips his fingers beneath his shirt, skimming them across his stomach as the sweater lifts up even further. bambam’s expression’s a bit drowsy, and jaebum shifts down to take a lower angled photo, and  _ gosh _ , bambam’s just  _ so _ pretty.

 

“you’re tired,” jaebum comments eventually, taking the camera strap from around his neck and placing his camera back into its bag. “we can rest now, we can continue in the morning if you want.”

 

bambam nods and moves so that jaebum can lay next to him properly, and jaebum pulls the covers over the two of them. he smiles softly when bambam nuzzles against him, petting his hair and watching him keen against his hand. jaebum kisses bambam’s forehead and whispers, “is our show still on tomorrow?”

 

bambam grins sleepily, nodding and mumbling, “yeah. i have a pretty outfit to wear. it’s a surprise.”

 

“can i at least know the color?”

 

“dark red.”

 

jaebum hums appreciatively at this. “you’ll look as gorgeous as usual. but let’s just rest up, love.”

 

“m’kay,” bambam yawns, throwing a leg over jaebum’s hip and snuggling closer with a smile. “g’night.”

 

“good night,” jaebum whispers, letting bambam tuck himself beneath jaebum’s chin as they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyedddddd uwu


End file.
